Projection devices use one set of optical structures to guide light from a light source onto an image modulator, which in turn, adjusts the intensity of incident light for each pixel. Once modulated, the light is projected from another set of imaging optical structures onto a surface, such as a screen. One drawback of such projection devices is that they typically project images with a relatively low dynamic range of output luminance as compared to, for example, the dynamic range of analog film. Other drawbacks of conventional projection devices relate to techniques and structures for synthesizing color. For example, some typical projection devices use three modulators to combine individual images concurrently in each of the three primary colors. As another example, some traditional projection devices implement three temporal fields using, for instance, a single modulator.
Furthermore, some conventional projection devices determine color output images using full color pixels each with individually addressable sub-pixels to produce any color in a color space (e.g., the RGB color space). For example, three sub-pixels are usually used to form a full color pixel, such as three sub-pixels that correspond to red, green and blue. The implementation of three individually addressable sub-pixels to form color images typically requires additional resources and manufacturing costs, such as components and drive electronics that control each of the three sub-pixel elements.
Additionally, some conventional three sub-pixel configurations have other drawbacks. In one example, displaying a blue image would utilize the blue sub-pixel for color control, while the red and green sub-pixels would be in an “off” state, namely idle. Thus, the luminance from each of the red and green sub-pixels does not generally contribute to the brightness of the output image.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide systems, apparatuses, integrated circuits, computer-readable media, and methods to operate projection devices with improved effective high dynamic range for output images.